


Dhampyr

by Mariadragwenna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Half-Vampires, Interspecies Romance, M/M, Vampires
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariadragwenna/pseuds/Mariadragwenna
Summary: Plus de quatre-cents ans auparavant, Yoo Kihyun s'était promis de ne plus tuer.Cette promesse était difficile à tenir, car l'odeur du sang humain était, selon sa propre faim et selon les proies, plus ou moins alléchante.Le parfum d'Im Changkyun était le plus enivrant de tous.« Je suis le monstre assassin, et toi l'enfant innocent ; mais de nous deux, je pense que tu es le plus dangereux : seras-tu ma damnation ou ma rédemption ? »
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

« **Je ne tuerai plus.** »

Telle était la promesse que Yoo Kihyun s'était faite à lui-même, plus de quatre-cents ans auparavant.

L'immortel survivait dans la solitude depuis 459 longues années. Il s'était emprisonné, de son propre gré, dans un manoir abandonné au nord de la Corée, près de la mer – un paysage qui était l'une des seules choses au monde qui pouvait l'apaiser.  
La berceuse des vagues permettait de faire oublier à son esprit troublé les cris d'horreur du passé qui ne cessaient de faire bourdonner ses oreilles.

La propriété, qu'il avait acquise aisément – car sa fortune était considérable depuis fort longtemps - restait inchangée : la bâtisse était construite dans la pierre noire, à la toiture d'ardoise encadrée de gargouilles ; les fenêtres étaient des répliques de l'art gothique européen, et son aspect était aussi sinistre que la brousse non entretenue qui l'entourait.

Au fil des siècles, plusieurs investisseurs avaient tenté de la démolir, pour s'emparer du terrain et construire des bâtiments plus modernes à la place – question de salubrité publique.

Par un étrange hasard, toutes les personnes qui s'étaient impliquées dans les chantiers avaient été portées disparues, ou étaient décédées plusieurs mois plus tard, comme frappées par une maladie inconnue.  
Les circonstances de ces tragédies étaient troubles et mystérieuses, et une réputation sinistre frappa le domaine.

Personne ne s'approcha plus jamais du manoir maudit.

 _Lee Minhyuk_ en riait aux éclats.

Pourtant, le propriétaire était là, toujours présent derrière ces murs, se lamentant sur son propre sort. Il hurlait, parfois, son désespoir et son dégoût de sa propre personne – mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre, et encore moins le sauver.

Était-il même _possible_ de sauver un **_dhampyr_** ?


	2. Chapter 2

Yoo Kihyun était né en 1371 d'une mère humaine, enceinte et proche de l'accouchement, qui avait été mordue par un vampire qui la convoitait depuis fort longtemps.

Hélas, la jeune femme avait rejeté les avances de l'homme, et n'avait pas accepté de vivre à ses côtés pour l'éternité. Furieuse, la créature damnée abandonna sa proie et l'enfant qui n'était pas le sien, se préoccupant nullement de leur devenir et sachant pertinemment que ni la femme ni le bébé ne survivraient.

Lorsque sa mère donna la vie, Kihyun ne hurla pas, un fait étrange qui avait alarmé les infirmières de l'orphelinat dans laquelle la pauvre femme avait échoué.

L'accouchement avait été sanglant, et la souffrance si atroce que tout le personnel de l'établissement en avait ressenti la douleur en leur chair : plus les heures avançaient, plus la mère rejoignait la mort dans la pire des agonies.

Elle était morte, sans avoir eu la force de tenir son enfant dans ses bras ni même de le regarder, et il fut décidé que sa dépouille reposerait dans le jardin de l'orphelinat, dans une fosse commune où échouaient les âmes abandonnées des dieux qui, comme elles, se perdaient et terminaient leur sombre destin entre les murs de ce bâtiment lugubre, qui ressemblait plus à un hôpital pour fous qu'à un lieu d'accueil chaleureux pour enfants malchanceux.  
Des prières furent dites pour protéger l'âme de la défunte, anonyme car elle n'avait pas pu donner son nom ; elle fut enterrée aussi rapidement qu'elle fut oubliée.

Le nouveau-né fut nommé « Yoo » qui signifiait « tuer » ou « détruire », mais la directrice de l'orphelinat trancha de compenser cette décision cruelle en lui donnant le prénom « Kihyun », plutôt relatif au travail – car, orphelin, l'enfant ne pourrait valoir sa réussite qu'à la sueur de son dur labeur.

« **Quel bébé étrange** » avait murmuré l'une des soignantes qui s'occupait de lui, le tenant au creux de ses bras, « **il ne pleure jamais, n'émet aucun son – pourtant, il respire et est bien vivant. Et cette pâleur ! Il me semble plus gris encore que ces sombres murs.** »

En grandissant, Kihyun n'était ni aimé ni détesté par les autres enfants ou le personnel encadrant.  
Pour autant, il ne laissait personne indifférent : il inspirait la crainte autant que la fascination, et si certaines personnes avaient le courage d'aller vers lui, autant maintenaient leurs distances en le dévisageant curieusement.

En effet, il semblait irréel : il avait hérité de la beauté de sa mère – qui, il était vrai, avait été une femme sublime.

Il était pourvu des mêmes cheveux châtains, fins et soyeux, des mêmes yeux bruns, encadrés par de longs cils délicats, qui possédaient des nuances chaudes qui adoucissaient son regard, de la même couleur de peau délicatement rosée, quoique très pâle, des mêmes lèvres pulpeuses qui étaient naturellement rouges.

Doté d'une aura hypnotisante, il se déplaçait toujours avec grâce, sans bruit, léger comme l'air, et ses mouvements étaient fluides comme l'eau ; assurément, il pouvait passer inaperçu et vivre en toute discrétion.

Quand il eut atteint l'adolescence, d'aucuns s'accordaient pour dire que Kihyun _n'était pas comme les autres_.  
Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose d'aussi magnétique que dérangeant ; il n'était pas ordinaire, mais il avait appris à être charmant, et sa politesse, son humilité et sa bonne volonté faisaient oublier toute l'étrangeté de sa personne.

Les apparences étaient trompeuses, cependant, et nul n'avait distingué – ou n'y avait prêté attention – son mal-être : car Kihyun ne supportait pas l'orphelinat, comme il ne supportait pas _ce monde_ , et les gens qui l'habitaient.

Les autres personnes ne l'intéressaient pas, et il se sentait comme détachées d'elles, comme s'il ne leur ressemblait pas, comme s'il était bien trop différent pour être capable de se mêler à elle.  
Il connaissait ses bonnes manières et savait comment entretenir une conversation, mais quelque chose le poussait à rester enfermé dans la solitude.

Il ne se comprenait pas. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être comme tout le monde : mener une discussion enthousiaste, partager des éclats de rire, se divertir avec des jeux, se délecter de délicieux plats – l'orphelinat n'avait pas les moyens de leur offrir de la viande ou des pâtisseries tous les jours, cependant –, créer des amitiés, ou encore batifoler comme les autres adolescents de son âge ?

Il se sentait comme étranger, pour lui-même, pour les autres, pour le monde ; un _étranger étrange_.

Le jour de son quinzième anniversaire, particulièrement pluvieux et orageux même pour une fin de novembre, les surveillants de l'orphelinat l'arrêtèrent à temps dans son geste malheureux : ainsi ! L'enfant torturé avait voulu se pendre avec ses propres draps !

Aux regards curieux et fascinés s'était alors ajoutée la _pitié sympathique_ , celle qui devrait réconforter mais qui blesse, et Kihyun devint encore plus solitaire malgré sa volonté d'aider les adultes de l'établissement dans leurs tâches quotidiennes.

Quelques années plus tard, alors qu'il venait d'atteindre les dix-neuf ans de sa majorité légale, le jeune homme découvrit ce qu'il était réellement.

Il comprit la raison pour laquelle ses incisives étaient plus longues que ses autres dents, pourquoi sa gorge lui paraissait constamment sèche.  
Son corps mince, sa musculature dessinée, sa capacité à se déplacer bien plus rapidement que la moyenne et dans le silence le plus total, sa beauté sculpturale et si séduisante jusqu'à l'hypnotisme, tout cela était _surnaturel_ , car il n'était pas _humain_.

Il quitta l'orphelinat en courant, trop vite, trop loin, songeant avec soulagement que cette fois, personne ne l'arrêterait alors qu'il tentait de mettre fin à ses jours.

Armes tranchantes.

Privation de nourriture.

Chutes depuis des hauteurs.

Noyades dans la mer.

Comment pouvait-il être encore vivant ?

S'il ne s'était jamais senti proche des êtres humains, était-ce parce qu'il était comme le décrivaient les histoires d'épouvante ? Était-il un « méchant » ? Était-il un « monstre » sanguinaire ?

Était-il un _vampire_ ?

Il n'y avait en effet pas d'autre explication à son acte fou, à sa cruauté insoupçonnée qui s'était révélée à son paroxysme au milieu de l'horreur.

L'opinion publique serait émue, la police criminelle serait aussi choquée que désemparée : car les planchers de l'orphelinat étaient désormais jonchés de dizaines de cadavres troués, égorgés, presque déchirés ; les murs gris s'étaient colorés de rouge, et il semblait que le bruit du vent criant à travers les fenêtres n'était que l'écho des hurlements de terreur des pauvres victimes.

**_« Horreur à l'orphelinat Jabi, avez-vous entendu ? Les soixante-quatre résidents, dont quarante-et-un enfants, ont été sauvagement assassinés dans la nuit du 24 au 25 novembre ! »_ **

Kihyun les avait tous tués. Un par un, sans qu'aucun n'ait véritablement eu la possibilité de réaliser ce qu'il se passait, il s'était précipité sur eux pour s'abreuver de leur sang, et leur trépas ne survint que quelques secondes après ses morsures – il avait eu si _soif_ !

Kihyun avait tué tout le monde, ceux qu'il côtoyait depuis sa naissance, ceux qui l'avaient nourri, éduqué et instruit, _celle_ qui le prenait toujours dans ses bras malgré sa différence.  
Il était un meurtrier, mais l'ironie voulut qu'il fût incapable de se tuer lui-même.

« **Non.** »

D'autres tentatives de quitter ce monde.

« **Je ne veux pas.** »

Une agonie intérieure, après tant d'années à sombrer dans la folie.

« **Je ne tuerai plus.** »

Une promesse à lui-même, au monde, aux personnes de l'orphelinat qu'il avait aimées malgré tout.

Une plaisanterie hilarante, pour _Lee Minhyuk_ qui l'observait avec un rictus amusé.


	3. Chapter 3

Kihyun était à genoux, penché en avant, s'appuyant sur un arbre pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Sa tête tournait, sa vision était floue, et il tentait en vain de vomir une bile que son foie ne sécrétait pas.

Il oubliait encore que son corps n'avait pas les réactions humaines habituelles, _normales_ , car il n'était pas _humain_. Après s'être développé comme un enfant et un adolescent ordinaire, son corps semblait être mort lorsque sa nature avait repris ses droits en lui, à sa majorité.

« **Ton corps changera avec le temps, tu ne garderas pas cette apparence d'adolescent toute ta vie. Tu vieilliras et ta musculature se développera, mais le processus s'arrêtera dans quelques années**. »

Après sa fuite de l'orphelinat, Kihyun avait commencé à errer dans la nature, se souciant peu de l'endroit où il se trouvait ; quand bien même il aurait changé de pays, il ne s'en serait ni soucié ni aperçu. Il n'avait jamais eu de but dans la vie, autre que celui d'être accepté par les pensionnaires de l'orphelinat ; à présent, la vie lui paraissait vide, sans aucun sens, et surtout, ne méritait pas d'être vécue.

 _Il était un monstre_ , après tout.

« **Je ne peux pas nier ce fait. Toi et moi, nous sommes des monstres. Nous ne sommes pas normaux. Nous ne sommes pas humains. Mais si cela peut te rassurer... il existe pire que nous**. »

Au cours de son errance, Kihyun avait fait une drôle de rencontre. Un homme - paraissant étrangement ordinaire mais aussi, de manière fascinante, incroyablement extraordinaire - l'avait abordé. Ou plutôt, l'avait aidé à fuir la police alors qu'il venait de boire le sang de deux femmes de joie auprès desquelles il avait perdu sa vertu, dans des ébats enflammés dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.

« **Qui êtes-vous ?** » avait-il demandé alors que l'homme nettoyait le sang sur son corps et lui avait donné des vêtements propres – d'une étoffe plus luxueuse que les plus beaux tissus que Kihyun avait pu voir dans sa courte vie.

L'inconnu était resté silencieux quelques minutes, concentré sur sa tâche, avant de lui répondre :

« **Je suis toi. En plus vieux, et plus expérimenté**. »

Kihyun avait ricané, d'un rire aussi triste que bref, et il ne savait pas lui-même s'il délirait ou si son amertume devant sa situation était devenue trop forte.

Il détailla l'homme qui prenait soin de lui à ce moment : il était indéniablement beau, doté de cheveux teints en blonds et d'une peau à la pâleur extrême, mais qui était sans imperfection aucune, et paraissait si douce, que Kihyun avait presque envie de la caresser du bout des doigts.

Son nez aux dimensions idéales était droit, ses lèvres pleines sans être trop pulpeuses ; son visage, d'un ovale parfait, et son cou, ni trop court ni trop long, était fin et tentateur, dévoilant une pomme d'Adam prête à être croquée.

En dessous de ses sourcils fins et teints en blonds aussi, ses yeux sombres en amande prenaient vie dans une lueur malicieuse et maligne, mais Kihyun sut instinctivement que cette apparence espiègle cachait une désespérance abyssale.

Il parcourut ensuite du regard la chambre de la maison noble dans laquelle l'homme mystérieux les avait conduits à une vitesse hallucinante, portant le jeune adulte comme s'il pesait le poids d'une plume ; il l'avait pris sous son bras, tel un chargement léger, et avait couru certainement des dizaines de kilomètres en quelques minutes à peine, et à l'arrivée il n'était absolument pas essoufflé.  
_En vérité, il semblait ne pas respirer du tout._

Le mobilier de la chambre était de grande facture, taillé dans les bois les plus précieux ; la décoration était typique des intérieurs que les grandes familles nobles appréciaient, et Kihyun se surprit à aimer cela.

Pour sûr, le blanc immaculé du grand lit, les tissus aux couleurs chaudes et aux motifs floraux, les grands miroirs, les livres par dizaines rangés soigneusement, la fragilité des lampes ; tout, de l'ébène des meubles, de l'émeraude des tapisseries, du parchemin et des plumes posées sur le secrétaire, du parquet qui craquait délicieusement, du tapis rouge qui décorait tout le sol de la pièce, plaisait à Kihyun, et celui-ci s'imagina soudain habiter ici, ou du moins dans un cadre similaire, confortable et aisé.

« **Cela ne me donne aucun indice sur votre identité. Je ne sais même pas qui je suis.** »

De manière étrange et très inhabituelle chez lui, l'inconnu qui le soignait fut touché par la tristesse qui émanait du jeune homme.

« **Je sais qu'il est difficile d'accepter ce que nous sommes, lorsque nous découvrons notre véritable nature. Particulièrement lorsque nous sommes seuls pour y faire face, et que nous n'avons rien connu d'autre auparavant que le monde des humains**. »

L'homme aida Kihyun à terminer de s'habiller. Une sous-chemise blanche, du coton le plus doux ; un deel bleu de haute qualité, qui semblait avoir été taillé pour lui, orné de motifs brodés au fil d'or ; une ceinture jaune or ; des chaussures les brillantes et confortables comme il n'en avait jamais eues aux pieds.

« **Pour être tout à fait honnête, je te suis depuis... l'accident que tu as causé dans ton orphelinat.** »

Kihyun se raidit. L'orphelinat... Il se sentit à nouveau nauséeux.

« **Eh, eh. Reste avec moi.** »

L'inconnu esquissa un geste pour retenir Kihyun au cas où il souffrirait d'un malaise.

« **Là, assieds-toi sur le fauteuil, conseilla-t-il en l'aidant**. »

Etourdi, en proie à un mal-être profond, Kihyun réussit à articuler :

« **Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus rien. Ce que j'ai fait à l'orphelinat... était-ce vraiment moi ? Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Comment ?**  
**Suis-je un monstre, une bête féroce, une créature du Diable comme dans les histoires d'horreur ? Dieu m'a-t-il abandonne - a-t-il seulement été à mes côtés depuis ma naissance ?**  
**Que vais-je faire, pourquoi ressens-je le besoin de... de t-tuer... de b-boire du sang... de** ** _boire du sang_** **?!** s'exclama-t-il, presque hystérique. **En plus de faire couler le sang des gens, je le** ** _bois_** **?** »

Il s'interrompit, car évoquer le sang, se souvenir de ce liquide rouge et vivant à laquelle il avait goûté abondamment, lui donna soif, et il sentit une envie sauvage naître en ses entrailles, comme des enfants pauvres saliveraient devant la vitrine d'une pâtisserie.  
Il se sentait affamé ; mais il était intelligent, il comprenait ce que cela signifiait, et il se dégoûtait tellement qu'un malaise le prit à nouveau.

L'autre homme soupira, mais ne dit rien, et attendit que son patient se calme.

« **Quel est ton nom ?** demanda-t-il doucement.

\- **Kihyun** , répondit ce dernier après un moment d'absence. **Yoo Kihyun.**

\- **Ravi de te rencontrer, Kihyun. Je reviens dans quelques secondes.** »

Kihyun eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux, que l'homme était parti... et aussitôt revenu.

« **Je n'aurais pas eu à vous attendre longtemps** , constata-t-il avec ironie.

\- **Du sarcasme ! J'apprécie. Tu apprendras que le sarcasme et le cynisme sont les seules choses qui nous aident à tenir dans cette vie d'enfer. Et je t'en prie, tutoie-moi.** »

Il lui tendit un objet étrange, une sorte de petite poche rouge qu'il tenait par un bâtonnet de bois.

« **C'est une glace. Du sang que j'ai volé dans un hôpital, et que j'ai congelé. Cela me permet d'assouvir ma soif, sans avoir à chasser.** »

Chasser. Comme si les humains étaient des proies à traquer, comme si les... _créatures_ qu'ils étaient, étaient des bêtes sauvages prêtes à dévorer leurs victimes qui ne demandaient qu'à vivre paisiblement.

D'une main tremblante, Kihyun saisit la glace. Timidement, il lécha le bout du bâtonnet - et sans s'en rendre compte, aussitôt que le goût du sang se déposa sur sa langue, il commença à le consommer goulûment.

« _J'avais oublié à quel point notre appétit était grand, lorsque nous sommes jeunes_ » songea l'autre homme.

Lorsque Kihyun eut terminé d'engloutir le sang congelé, il regarda le bâton de bois d'un air hébété, comme s'il ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il venait de faire.

« **Oui, tu viens de manger du sang,** annonça l'inconnu d'un ton implacable, **et non, tu n'as pas à éprouver de remords ou de honte. Tu avais faim, je t'ai donné à manger, et voici la seule nourriture qui nous convient. Pas la peine de tergiverser pendant des heures.** »

Kihyun assimilait peu à peu ce qui lui était dit, et il baissa son bras en même temps que sa tête, et il commença à fondre en sanglots.

« **_Oh, pitié_** , se plaignit l'autre homme, ne commence pas à geindre, je déteste cela. »

Dans un geste plus délicat que ses paroles, il prit le menton de Kihyun et le força à relever la tête.

« **Ecoute-moi, Kihyun. Je vais te répondre : toi et moi, nous sommes les mêmes. Nous sommes des dhampyrs.**  
**Qu'est-ce donc ? Nous sommes le fruit d'une union entre une femme humaine et un homme vampire. Comment, puisque les vampires, hommes ou femmes, ne peuvent pas procréer ? L'homme vampire a forcément mordu une femme humaine qui était enceinte.**  
**C'était le cas de ma mère, de la mère de tous les autres dhampyrs que je connais, et sûrement de la tienne aussi. Tu étais dans cet orphelinat pour cette raison : tu n'as jamais eu de parents, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Kihyun hocha de la tête.

« **Non, ma mère est morte juste après l'accouchement.**

\- **Logique** , acquiesça l'inconnu. **Le bébé maintient la mère en vie, car il canalise le venin du vampire. Une fois qu'il a quitté le corps maternel, le venin prend pleinement effet et la femme ne peut que mourir. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ta mère est morte, mais celle du vampire qui l'a mordue.** »

Kihyun déglutit, regardant son interlocuteur avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« **Quelle est la différence entre les dhampyrs et les vampires ? Vous... Tu en parles comme si nous étions deux espèces différentes. Nous buvons tous du sang, n'est-ce pas ?** »

L'homme soupira légèrement, et libéra le visage du jeune homme, rabaissant sa main.

« **Les vampires sont des créatures terribles, rien ne les arrête ni ne les contrôle. Nous, les dhampyrs, les considérons comme des monstres, et eux nous considèrent aussi comme tels, car nous sommes des** ** _hybrides_** **, des mélanges entre vampires et humains.**  
**Ils sont ceux qui nous créent, mais ils répugnent à accepter notre sang-mêlé. Dans quasiment la totalité des cas, ils cherchent à nous tuer. Cela tombe bien : le seul but d'un dhampyr est de tuer des vampires.** »

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, avant de reprendre :

« **J'ai tué mon père, il y a longtemps. Un jour, tu tueras le tien aussi ; demain, le mois prochain, dans cent ans – tu le feras. C'est ainsi. Toi, ou lui ; car lui n'aura aucun scrupule à te tuer, puisqu'il ne te connaît pas et ne te reconnaîtra pas, sauf s'il reconnaît sur ton visage les traits de ta mère.**  
**Comment le reconnaîtras-tu, toi ? Cela, mon cher, fera l'objet de longues recherches dans les prochaines années. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu as l'éternité pour les mener !** »

Kihyun posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« **En plus de boire du sang, nous ne pouvons pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Je m'en suis aperçu, lorsque...**

\- **Lorsque tu as tenté de te suicider, oui, je t'ai observé les huit fois où tu as essayé. Je vais être franc avec toi : cela m'a plutôt amusé de te voir encore plus désespéré lorsque tu t'apercevais que tu étais encore vivant. Ne me regarde pas avec cet air outré.** »

Kihyun soupira.

« **Qu'est-ce qui nous différencie des humains et des vampires, alors ? Ou même d'autres créatures dont je ne connais pas l'existence...**

\- **Nous ne sommes pas les seules créatures, en effet. Vampires et dhampyrs sont similaires ; pour le reste, il s'agit d'êtres différents de nous, qui ne se nourrissent pas de sang.**

**Certains se nourrissent de chair humaine - oui, je suis d'accord, c'est dégoûtant -, d'autres chassent des animaux car ils sont eux-mêmes des hybrides humains-loups...**

**Tu en croiseras peut-être au cours de ton existence, mais je pense que cela sera assez rare, nous nous évitons mutuellement, car nous n'avons rien en commun. C'est une paix tacite et une ignorance volontaire de tous les camps.**  
**Pour ma part, je n'ai pas croisé aucune d'autre créature que des vampires depuis environ trois-cents ans.** »

Il poursuivit :

« **Ce qui nous différencie des humains ; eh bien ! Nous sommes naturellement minces, et musclés – ta musculature se dessinera dans les années à venir, comme je t'ai dit.**

**Notre peau est et restera d'une pâleur morbide, nous resterons jeunes éternellement après avoir atteint notre maturité. Nos dents sont plus longues et bien plus tranchantes.**

**Pour finir, nous sommes tous beaux. Ce n'est pas une flatterie narcissique de ma part, c'est un fait : je ne parle pas de beauté physique commune, que beaucoup d'humains peuvent présenter. La beauté des dhampyrs et des vampires est sculpturale et étrange, hypnotisante et surnaturelle.**

**Nous possédons une grâce et une fluidité de mouvements que les humains n'ont pas : tu as pu le constater, je peux me déplacer à une vitesse surhumaine, parcourir des kilomètres en quelques secondes, sans faire de bruit ni laisser de traces.**

**Ma force et tous mes sens sont surdéveloppés également : je peux soulever un lit avec le petit doigt, sentir une odeur à des kilomètres, voir au-delà des montagnes, entendre le bruit des vagues alors que nous sommes à des jours de voyage de la mer en transports humains ; sous mes doigts, je sentirai toutes les textures avec la plus grande des précisions.** »

Malgré lui, Kihyun était fasciné par ce qu'il entendait – il commençait à avoir des réponses, et cela le rassurait quelque peu.

« **Nous sommes différents des vampires,** continua l'homme, **en ce que nous pouvons sentir leur présence – eux, cependant, ne peuvent pas nous détecter.**

**Comme eux, nous possédons force, vitesse, agilité, mais cette puissance est renforcée par le sang que nous buvons, qu'il soit humain ou animal, alors qu'eux ne bénéficient d'aucun avantage à boire ce liquide, autre que le plaisir de se rassasier.**

**Nous, les dhampyrs, pouvons faiblir à cause d'un long manque d'obscurité, mais nous sommes moins sensibles à la lumière du soleil que les vampires : nous pouvons vivre normalement, en pleine lumière, éclairer les pièces de nos maisons, profiter de la nature, alors qu'eux pourraient s'enfermer au fond d'une grotte pendant des siècles sans jamais ressentir le manque du soleil.**

**Autre point qui a son importance : nous ne possédons aucune de leur faiblesse – le soleil, la réaction « allergique » au métal... – et nous résistons à leurs pouvoirs et capacités proprement vampiriques.**

**Par exemple, nous sommes tous capables d'hypnotiser quelqu'un du regard, mais eux ne peuvent pas nous hypnotiser.**  
**L'inverse est cependant vrai : en exerçant notre pouvoir hypnotique sur eux, nous pouvons leur faire faire tout ce que nous souhaitons. Cela est cependant presque impossible si le vampire est question est beaucoup plus âgé, expérimenté et puissant que nous.** »

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes, comme pour vérifier s'il avait dressé la liste exhaustive de toutes les différences entre les deux espèces.

« **Les vampires sont des créatures qui n'ont plaisir qu'au pouvoir et aux tueries. Lorsqu'ils ont terminé leur politique et leurs complots, ils tuent.**

**Les dhampyrs en revanche, aiment s'instruire, et exercer leurs compétences dans des disciplines auxquelles les humains ne croient plus : la magie, la nécromancie, l'alchimie... Les sciences en général, teintées de ce que les humains appellent « surnaturel ». Pour ma part, je m'intéresse particulièrement à la médecine.**

**Les vampires nous traitent de manière condescendante, mais nous connaissons bien plus de choses qu'eux, et surtout, nous pouvons leur nuire grâce à nos pouvoirs – ils sont trop fiers pour le comprendre et apprendre de leurs erreurs, cependant.** »

L'homme blond reporta son attention sur Kihyun.

« **Cela semble être un portait pas si désagréable que cela. Nous ne souffrons en effet pas des aspects négatifs de la nature vampirique. L'envie de tuer et de boire du sang s'atténuera au fil des années, et avec l'expérience tu apprendras à te contrôler.**

**Cependant, puisque nous sommes à moitié humains, nés d'humains... Nos maux et nos besoins sont aussi décuplés. Ta nature de dhampyr vient de se révéler, tu n'as pas encore vraiment éprouvé cela.**

**Je préfère te prévenir : d'ici quelques temps, tu souffriras de quelques tortures : la solitude – même si je compte rester avec toi –, une dépression profonde, une folie qui te fera plusieurs fois délirer, mais elle s'amenuisera au fil du temps ; une anémie qui te fera te sentir faible, mais avec l'expérience tu n'en ressentiras plus les effets.**

**Nous souffrons également d'un syndrome de chaleur : les vampires sont froids car ce sont des corps totalement morts ; nous, semi-humains, notre corps est mort mais reste fonctionnel, et a paradoxalement une température très élevée. Durant les premières années, tu auras certainement la sensation d'étouffer, parfois.** »

Il s'interrompit à nouveau, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

« **En parlant de chaleur, je vais parler crument mais telle est la réalité : instinctivement, les humains ont besoin de s'accoupler dans le but de se reproduire.**

**Nous sommes incapables de nous reproduire – et heureusement, si tu veux mon avis – donc cela n'est pas notre motivation ; en revanche, le goût du sexe est bel et bien présent, et plus important que chez les humains.**  
**N'écarquille pas les yeux comme ça, saint prude que tu es !**

**Tu ressentiras bientôt le besoin – vital ? L'ironie – de séduire des humains, femmes ou hommes, peu importe, et d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec eux. Encore, encore et toujours, encore et encore, cela ne s'arrêtera jamais, surtout dans les premières décennies, un peu comme l'envie irrésistible de boire du sang.**

**Nul besoin de lutter ; si tu choisis l'abstinence, la force du sexe sera trop grande et tu deviendras littéralement fou. Et je te préviens tout de suite : ne compte pas sur moi pour assouvir tes besoins, merci bien.** »

Kihyun prit une grande inspiration, et commença à hocher de la tête frénétiquement, comme si cela permettrait à toutes les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre de se graver plus rapidement dans sa mémoire.

Il n'était toujours pas prêt à accepter sa nature, à se résigner à son sort, mais être moins ignorant lui permettait de ne pas paniquer totalement.

« **Je m'appelle Lee Minhyuk** , le blond décida finalement de dévoiler. **Contrairement à ce que tu aurais pu croire, je suis là pour t'aider dans ton... apprentissage ? Et pour te protéger des vampires qui seront à tes trousses dès qu'ils apprendront ton existence. Ton carnage à l'orphelinat a déjà dû les intriguer au plus haut point, il va falloir être vigilant. Ne crois pas que tu auras la vie facile avec moi : je mets un point d'honneur à me moquer de toi dès que j'en aurai l'occasion.** »

Cela eut le mérite de décrocher un sourire au jeune dhampyr, et le plus âgé décida que le sourire seyait bien à son doux visage.

En vérité, Minhyuk avait décidé de prendre Kihyun sous son aile car ce dernier était totalement seul, et il avait perçu une grande détresse en lui – des ingrédients qui auraient mené à sa perte très rapidement, faisant de lui une proie facile pour les vampires.

Minhyuk était touché par l'air perdu de l'orphelin, sa fragilité, et les larmes qui perlaient au creux de ses beaux yeux marrons, car Kihyun était tout ce que Minhyuk avait été dans sa jeunesse.  
Il comprenait tout ce qu'il ressentait, il savait tout ce qu'il allait bientôt subir.

Lui, hélas, n'avait eu personne pour l'aider à cette époque.


End file.
